Regen
by Netta Sloan
Summary: Saving the world isn't enough, now they must help rebuild it too.
1. Recover

Squall wasn't sure how many days passed while he was in the infirmary. A healing, calm lethargy had settled over him as it had the entire patient wards; which were full. His one big complaint was the lack of privacy. They were all stuffed into the room with him. Zell and Quistis were to his left and right; Irvine and Selphie across the room; and empty space between them. That empty space felt wrong, but he couldn't focus on why. As he drifted in and out of consciousness he expected a sixth person to be there. Sometimes its occupant would be a tall blonde man, his twisted angelic reflection. Other times a small dark haired girl.

She was there often. Never in bed, perched on the edge of one, tending to them. Her actions caused him confusion, but when he tried to ask questions she would look his way and smile, peace filling him. Selphie was the first of his friends to leave her bed. He and Zell had exchanged tired looks as they watched the entire thing. Rinoa had been perched on the edge of her bed, white hands running through light auburn hair. Selphie had sat up and hugged Rinoa tightly before giggling and sliding off the bed.

A frown had crossed Selphie's face as she looked around the room, then at Rinoa. "Will the others be up soon?"

"Yes." At the sound of her voice Quistis and Irvine stirred.

"What should I do?"

"Report to Xu, I think."

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Squall had closed his eyes as he heard Selphie's bare feet skip to the door. He opened them again when he heard her pause after opening it. "Rinoa?"

"Yes?" Her voice came from a different part of the room. He fought against his drowsiness, turning his head to look at her.

"You should get some rest, too."

"I will." He watched as she lifted her arm from Zell's head and waved. The door clicked shut a moment later. Squall tried to keep the surprise off his face as Rinoa met his gaze. "You should go back to sleep, Squall." He struggled against his heavy lids, wanting to respond. She stretched out next to Zell, her legs mingling with the martial artists'. He thought he should feel jealous, but could only feel the warm drowsiness as a new wave swept over him. He stopped fighting it as she laid her head on Zell's chest, Zell's arms rising automatically to wrap protectively over her shoulders. Squall let the sleep wash over him, confident that she was safe and all was okay for now.

* * *

"Rinoa." The voice pulled him from his sleep. "Rinoa?"

"Quistis?" He cringed as his voice rasped out.

"Yes sir." Immediately responded. An awkward pause followed before she continued. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"…She's close by."

"I know. I'm hoping she'll let me up. Do you want to hear Selphie's last Garden status report?"

"No. I'll let her tell me later….What do you mean let you up?"

"I can't say for sure, but I think Rinoa is doing this. She was hugging Irvine last I saw and then he ran off. I overheard Dr. Kadowaki earlier talking about how she's never seen this many patients healed so quickly. I think Rinoa's using her powers to heal all of the SeeDs."

Silence settled back over the room and Squall fought to clear his head, to think about what Quistis had just said. The slight pulse in his fingertips seemed to speed up and thrum. He stretched his toes in response. He was surprised to find he was staring at the door, filled with anticipation.

"Why can I feel her?" Quistis whispered just loud enough for Squall to hear and frown.

Rinoa's laugh heralded her arrival as the door opened. He had to fight to keep the frown on his face. Heavy boots accompanied Rinoa's light step and he had a second to wonder who was with her before Irvine's head appeared over his bed.

"Hey Commander." Squall rolled his eyes as Irvine took a seat on the bed Zell had occupied. The girls were whispering quietly, but he tuned them out, eyeballing Irvine's new outfit. Irvine caught his gaze and gave him a cocky grin in reply. Squall had to resist rolling his eyes again. "You like it? Cid pressured me into it. Something about getting Garden back in order." Squall raised an eyebrow doubtfully and Irvine laughed causing both girls to stop their hushed conversation. "Cid will fill you in at the meeting…tomorrow?" Irvine's voice rose in question and his eyes flicked to Rinoa. Squall couldn't see her response, but Irvine nodded and affirmed, "Tomorrow."

Quistis cleared her throat and broke in. "Irvine, would you escort me to my room and fill me in along the way?"

"Certainly. Zell and Selphie are waiting for us anyway." Irvine stood up and Quistis in her bare feet took his arm. "Later Squall, bye honey." A wave over his shoulder and the door narrowly missed trapping his hair, then Squall and Rinoa were alone again.

There was no hesitation in her steps as she approached. She didn't pause as she sank next to him on the bed or as she reached a hand to his face and ran her fingers lightly through his hair. "Hey." She whispered with a smile.

"Hey," He whispered back, but he didn't smile. Her touch on his face was electric; his skin seemed to cry out in response.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired…and annoyed."

"Irvine?" Her hand slid down his neck as she asked and he shivered in response.

"A little. The uniforms?"

"Not required tonight."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know."

He sighed in what he hoped was irritation as her hand glided down his chest to rest on his heart. Squall glared at her, the one person his authority as commander didn't extend to. He frowned as he realized that technically, she still had authority over him. Her hand was warm over his heart; the thin fabric of his hospital clothes unlike anything he owned. Squall debated whether to push for more information, but she ended the argument in his head. Her hand on his chest grew hotter, but not unpleasant. He could feel the tingling warmth spreading out from her palm. He sighed again, this time in pleasure as his body lit up. _Curaga._ The spell was whispered in his mind as his body was ravaged by the feeling. Even the hairs on his ankles stood up and the world seemed to pause. For just a moment, when the spell topped out and began to dissipate, he smelled their meadow and heard Rinoa's carefree laugh.

It stirred a longing in him and he reached out for her. He wanted to hear her laugh again, like before she became a sorceress. His fingertips glided over her skin, the power dormant there pulsing against his fingertips. Rinoa's legs slid down along his; the rough wool of the infirmary blanket ruffling between them. Her head lay next to her hand over his heart as she settled down beside him. The slight pulsing waves of power increased concentrated in her hand and he sighed again, his arms loosening his hold as he relaxed further. His fingers gently tangled in her hair, caressed her arm, as he let the regen spell wash over him. He dozed lightly, content for the moment just to have her safe and in his arms.

* * *

A slight burning over his eye woke him. He frowned with his eyes still closed and felt the breath of a giggle against his lips. "I was trying to sleep," Squall groaned. Her fingertip brushed over his scar again and again he felt the slight burning.

"I was under the impression that you didn't want to sleep." His frown dropped into a scowl at her response, but he kept his eyes closed.

"I didn't, but I was asleep." She didn't reply, instead touching that scar again. He opened his eyes as the burn tingled over his skin and caught her hand at the wrist. He looked up at her suspiciously. "What is it?"

Rinoa smiled down at him, but he didn't change his expression, waiting for her reply. She dropped her eyes, focusing instead on the hollow of his throat. He felt her hand turn in his and he loosened his grip, letting their fingers twine together. "I just hate having to be the messenger." Her fingers dropped out of his hand and she grasped at the necklace at her throat. He felt her toes at his ankle, tickling warmly as she tried to squirm out of what she had to tell him. Squall fought his exasperation and reached out for her. He tried to be gentle as his fingers wrapped themselves in her hair, cradling her delicate jaw as his thumb forced her face up. Her eyes met his and she shrugged a little. He held her face steady, refusing to let her out of answering.

"Fine. I'll tell you. There's a ball this evening. Everyone thought it'd be better if I told you. Cid expects us all there."

"Is that all?"

"He may have mentioned something about photographs. And there are big meetings coming up. And then…" Her voice dropped to a whisper and Squall narrowed his eyes, "he says there's still me to deal with." He refused to let her face drop and so she closed her eyes instead, shutting him out; what he'd been afraid of.

"Cid didn't mean it that way." Her eyes remained closed and he grit his teeth in frustration. He swallowed hard and tried to make his voice gentle. "Rinoa, look at me." Her eyes were full of tears, but they didn't fall. "You are not a danger. That sorceress is gone. I followed. I made sure. She won't ever invade you again." He let loose of her jaw, but she didn't move. "Trust in me like you taught me to trust in you. Trust in our friends. Just stay close to me." She nodded slightly and a slow smile spread across her face, her fears banished for now.

"Squall is correct, Rinoa." Quistis' voice echoed before her smart footsteps. More boots shuffled behind her.

"Hey man! Glad you're up. We've got news." Zell had a hoverboard under his arm and his cheesy grin nearly split his face in half.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" Selphie sang out as she was twirled into the room by a laughing Irvine. She let go of his fingers and enveloped Rinoa, who was now sitting on the bed, in a hug.

"So, how did he take the news?" Quistis asked laying a hand on Rinoa's shoulder.

"His usual…whatever" Rinoa mocked and all three girls burst out laughing. A flash went off and they jumped. Squall groaned at the startle while Zell and Irvine laughed, Zell slipping the camera back into his pocket.

Squall waited for his heartbeat to return to normal before he cleared his throat to get their attention. The chatter and laughter immediately died down. "So, why are you guys here?" He looked at Quistis first.

"Awaiting your orders, sir." She snapped to attention.

"Okay, I'll come back to you." He looked at Selphie.

"I'm here to issue the Garden status report and brief you on the requested schedule for the week, Commander." She had snapped to attention as well. Rinoa was absently playing with her necklaces, used to the scene.

"You're last then. Irvine?"

The sharpshooter opened his eyes wide for a second, then smiled. "Your clothes have been cleaned, Commander." Irvine held up a garment bag. "Cid's requested that we all wear our casual battle gear for the pictorial and the ball."

Squall eagerly reached for the garment bag, tearing his infirmary shirt off at the same time. Selphie and Rinoa giggled together while Quistis flushed. Irvine just raised an eyebrow while Zell laughed.

"Yeah, man, I felt the same way." Zell said through his laughter.

Squall tugged his white shirt over his head. "Anything else, Irvine?"

"Nope."

"Zell?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm just here because…" His voice trailed off and he drew circles on the ground with his toe.

"Because?" Squall prompted.

"Because I thought maybe Rinoa was upset." Zell looked past him to Rinoa and offered a tentative smile. Squall shook his head as she smiled back, then got up and walked over to Zell, wrapping him in a hug.

"Thanks Zell." He heard her whisper, but Squall ignored it.

"Okay, Quistis first, then Selphie. If you want out, now's your chance."

Irvine didn't need to be told twice, nodding and striding quickly to the door. Zell and Rinoa followed with a "later guys" and a wink. As the door was closing he heard Rinoa's voice.

"So, you're going to teach me to ride that thing now, right?"

"Oh Yeah!" Zell yelled in reply and Squall rolled his eyes as the door clicked closed.

Squall stood and the two girls turned around while he dressed. "Quistis start."

Keeping her eyes firmly at the door she spoke softly, ignoring the rustling of clothing behind her. "There isn't much. Cid and Edea are on the Garden. We are currently stationary at a point 180km northwest of the Centra ruins and 226 km southeast of Galbadia. At our current speed we will reach Winhill tomorrow afternoon."

"Winhill?" The rustling had stopped with one final clasp being buckled. Quistis turned around and after a moment of hesitation Selphie did, too.

"Winhill, sir." He gestured for her to continue. "Cid has ordered the retrieval of President Laguna, his advisors and Ellone for a meeting. The festival starts tonight in about…" She paused and glanced at the clock on the wall, "3 hours. Cid has requested we arrive early in our casual battle gear," she waved at his attire, "for official photos. Regulatory SeeD garb is required of everyone else. That is all."

Squall put a hand on his hip. "I thought you were here to receive orders, not relay them."

"I am. Aside from Cid's orders are there any others you'd like to issue now?"

"Has anyone else contacted Garden in the past 72 hours?"

Quistis glanced at Selphie and the shorter girl instantly snapped to attention. "Requests for meetings and official statements have come in from as far away as Shumi village. Galbadia Garden is in chaos and has requested immediate aid. Trabia Garden has requested rebuilding aid. Balamb City seeks an answer about the Garden crater. Deling City is currently under militia control with General Caraway assuming command. He requests a meeting and demands and update on Rinoa's situation. He is also negotiating the succession of Timber from the Galbadian state and requests a Garden mediation. Esthar has requested help with the lunar cry mess and demands restitution for the destruction of Lunar Base and the Ragnarok. They also demand the return of Sorceress Rinoa so that she can be contained and properly documented. Fisherman's Horizon has given sanctuary to all involved with Ultimecia and Headmaster Martine is there as well. Mayor Dobe has requested a meeting to negotiate claims of sanctuary." Selphie broke off as Squall buried his head in his hands and sat back down. Both girls waited patiently while he took a deep breath.

"Where is Galbadia Garden?"

Quistis answered, "Still in the Centra forests where it crashed before. It was mostly evacuated."

"Good. Call Mayor Dobe. Set up a meeting with him first. We'll pick him up after Winhill. Request 2 teams of engineers and ask him if he'd like to get a chance to try peace his way by acting as mediator for Galbadia and Timber. Tell him we recognize his sanctuary and thank him for taking them in. Can you have a report by tomorrow?"

"Yes sir, Commander." Quistis saluted. "Anything else?"

"Nothing for now, you can go." Quistis slipped quietly out the door. Squall waited until it had fully clicked shut before he turned back to Selphie. "The Shumi?"

Selphie grinned. "The Shumi request when we have a moment of spare time that we visit again."

"What's going on in Winhill?"

Selphie shrugged. "Something about family."

Squall sighed again. "Selphie." Her eyes widened at his gentle tone, but a soft smile graced her face. "I know you're busy, but could you help keep him entertained when he gets here? It's not an order."

"Of course. I really admire Sir Laguna." Her grin faltered and she stepped closer, laying a hand on his arm. He didn't jerk away. "What's going to happen to Rinoa?" She asked quietly.

He put his hand on her shoulder, shaking her a little so she'd look up at him. "Nothing is going to happen to Rinoa."

"A lot of people hate her…and Esthar…"

"Selphie, you said she's one of us now." She nodded emphatically. "And we're not going to let anyone take her away again, right?"

"Right!" She breathed a sigh of relief and her smile returned, "Thanks Squall."

He nodded and she snapped a salute before skipping to the door.

He sat back down on the bed, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands, trying to sort through all that was just told. He knew he'd cut Selphie off before she got to the halfway point. The dukedom of Dollet, Winhill itself, the Galbadian prison and missile base…a lot of people were going to want answers from Garden. He hoped Mayor Dobe would cooperate. Rinoa…what was he going to do about her? The one thing he knew for sure was he was going to stay close to her. The rest of the world would just have to deal with a free sorceress. Maybe Garden could even be more peace-oriented if she stayed here. He wouldn't want for her to be a SeeD, but maybe there was something else for her to do with Garden. A mobile base would be easier to defend her in and help keep her out of any countries that would consider her a threat. He sighed, but then again, being with mercenaries could hardly put her at ease. He shuddered as a vision of her trapped in the sorceress memorial floated through his mind. Never, he swore viciously, never again.


	2. Research

Squall looked up as if someone had called his name. The tips of his fingers tingled and he was on his feet opening the door before he consciously thought about it. He took four strides down the hallway before Zell turned into it and spotted him.

"Squall! Hey man!" Squall nodded in reply, but didn't slow down his pace. "She's fine. Dr. Kadowaki's just looking her over for the research."

That comment stopped Squall dead in his tracks. "Research?"

"Yeah, well…" Zell scratched the back of his neck nervously. "It was Rinoa's idea. Something about helping SeeDs in the future against evil sorceresses. I should really let her tell you about it."

Squall resumed walking. "She was hurt?"

"And already healing. She picked up the hoverboard really fast, but of course she got distracted and fell. Typical Rinoa, she was laughing even as she bled. She got it all over my board, too!"

At the word blood, Squall grimaced and sped up.

"Whoa man, she was fine." Squall paused at the door when Zell put a hand on his shoulder. "She was laughing. Try to be gentle."

"Gentle?" Squall looked at Zell.

"That's right. See you at the photo shoot!" Zell good-naturedly punched Squall in the arm and strode away. Squall opened the door and quietly slipped into the room. The tingling ran up and down his spine.

Rinoa sat on the edge of a bed, swinging her bare feet. "Ooh, that's cold!"

"Sorry, I'm almost done." Dr. Kadowaki answered while attaching a wire to the center of Rinoa's chest. Neither of them seemed to notice his entrance, so he settled against the wall next to the door, arms crossed over his chest while he watched them play with the wires. Dr. Kadowaki stepped gingerly around the boots Rinoa had kicked off in the middle of the floor as she attached wires. Rinoa looked very uncomfortable as she was poked and prodded, her face scrunched up in a pout and a steady stream of complaints escaping her lips. He raised an eyebrow when Dr. Kadowaki, tired of the complaining, suddenly pushed Rinoa's duster off her shoulders and yanked the black tank top over her head. He took a step forward when Rinoa gasped, his heart speeding up and his eyes narrowing.

"She's fine, Squall. Just doing her job." He paused as Rinoa addressed him and Dr. Kadowaki jumped, spinning around to face him.

"Oh!" The doctor's hand fluttered to her chest. "I didn't hear you come in, dear." He resumed walking towards them and Dr. Kadowaki turned back to Rinoa. "Rinoa, maybe I should find you a gown."

Rinoa nodded as she slipped off the bed. "Thanks. It is chilly in here."

Dr. Kadowaki pulled a non-descript gown out of a cabinet and handed it to Rinoa. "I'll just be entering the new data. Give it about half an hour." With that the Dr. grabbed a chart and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Rinoa looked down at her hands, playing with the nightgown instead of putting it on. Squall shifted his weight, wishing she'd say something. After waiting a moment he put a hand over hers, stilling her nervous movements. He pulled the material out of her hands and slipped it over her frame, waiting until she shrugged her arms into the sleeves before wrapping it over her shoulders. He pulled her hair up and she assisted, sweeping the raven locks out of the way. He gently ran a finger over the wire taped to the back of her neck before tying the night gown shut. He ran his fingers down her spine and she leaned against his shoulder. His fingers traced another wire.

"Rinoa, what is all this?"

"I fell off the hoverboard." She mumbled into his shoulder.

He chuckled and she pulled back. "I meant the wires. You're too tough to be taken out by a hoverboard." He gently lifted her up back onto the bed before kneeling in front of her. He looked up into her face for an explanation and her hand went to the rings around her neck. Squall didn't push, his hands discovering the wires taped to the sides of her knees. He frowned as he trailed a hand down one of her legs, feeling another wire on her ankle and even the hollow of her foot. She jerked as he touched the one on the bottom of her foot, the spot being ticklish. He smiled apologetically and wrapped the offending hand around her ankle, secretly pleased that his fingers met around her skin.

"It was my idea. The doctor just agreed to help." Her hand dropped her necklace and she pressed that fist into the mattress, leaning forward and down, eyes boring into his, begging him to understand. "I just…I want to help. I-I know that I haven't been optimistic about…about mercenaries, being just mean about it sometimes, but…when-when we were climbing…trying to get to that…that castle…" Tears spilled out of her eyes and Squall moved to sit beside her, one hand on her shoulder, the other still grasping her ankle so she was spun on the bed and forced to face him. "All those dead SeeDs. That can't be their destiny…I have to…I have to…" She dissolved into sobs and realization washed over him. She was letting herself be a test subject, in order to give SeeD more information about sorceresses to try to prevent those deaths. He closed his eyes and pulled her sobbing form into his lap, her legs wrapping around his waist. He let her cry; her shaking so violent that is shook them both. His heart was heavy and he felt a fierce need to kill something for making her cry. She was like a furnace in his arms and he felt power rolling off of her in waves.

The door opened quietly, but instead of the doctor, Quistis was there. He recognized the worry and concern in her eyes. She gestured at Rinoa and Squall put a hand over the brunette tresses. Quistis smiled then pointed at the clock. He nodded once and she left. When the door clicked closed Rinoa stopped crying.

"I was sure she'd say something."

"Quistis knows when she's not needed." He replied.

She pulled back suddenly, scooting off his lap and attempting to straighter her hair. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"How bad do I look?"

"You always look beautiful."

Rinoa sighed at his response, but gave him a smile. "She's right, though. We need to get ready to go. Cid wants for us to all pose for photos first." She pulled her hair over her shoulder and reached back to untie the hospital gown. She balled the material up and threw it into a chair across the room. He took the chance to really look her over. She was thinner than when they first met, he could make out her ribs clearly beneath her skin. She looked slightly more muscular, though, her abs contracting as she pulled her legs closer and reached down to her feet. He watched her pull the two wire leads from the bottom of her feet, traces of nail polish still on her toes from when Selphie had painted them in the Lunar Base while she was unconscious. She noticed him staring and looked up. "Yeah, I know its all chippy. I haven't had a chance to redo it yet." She seemed slightly embarrassed. He reached out for one of her ankles before she had a chance to remove the wire attached to it.

"I was just remembering." He muttered as he gently pulled a wire from her ankle. He moved up and gently pulled the one from her knee. "Why so many wires? What are they measuring?" Her skin was warm against his fingertips as he moved to the wire on her thigh.

"I don't really know exactly. Para-magic, blood pressure, something about oxygen…that sort of stuff. Dr. Kadowaki is keeping a file with charts and stuff." Rinoa stood up from the bed, turning so her back was to him. He had to take a deep breath as he followed the trail of three wires to where they disappeared into the top of her shorts. She was still talking, but he lost all track of what she was saying as she delicately started pulling her pants down. He watched without breathing as her hands stopped just before anything was revealed and she pulled two more wires from her front to go by the bed. He reached out, thumbs barely touching the two electrodes resting in the dimples of her lower back, slowly tracing the tape holding them there. He peeled them off slowly, feeling a strange pleasure thrill through him as his touch raised goose bumps on her back. She shivered. "Squall, are you listening to me at all?"

"…not really."

She huffed and spun around, all the wires gone from her chest, but the ones on her neck and face still there. Rinoa glared up at him as she quickly pulled the wires from her back. "You're supposed to be helping me, what did you space out again?" Her voice continued, but he ignored the rest of the words as he watched her breasts strain against her bra while her hands were pulling wires off her spine. His view was cut off by her crossed arms a moment later and he tuned back in to what she was saying. "Honestly, I might as well be talking to a wall. Just what is going on in that head of yours this time?!"

"Don't say that."

"What?"

"The talking to a wall thing. I once told someone that and really hurt them. I don't want to do that to you."

"…who?"

"It doesn't matter. They forgave my idiocy, even if I haven't learned much from it." He looked away from her, hesitating. "I'm sorry. You…were just…distracting, that's all. Here, I can help." He gently tugged at the wire attached to her neck. This time she caught his wrist as he pulled away the wire.

"Distracting?"

He shrugged and with his other hand reached to her temple, pulling another wire lead loose. The door opened behind his back and he quickly swiveled, pushing Rinoa behind him. Irvine looked at them, a smirk on his face.

"Irvine?"

"Hey. I didn't want to interrupt, but Cid told me to round up everyone. We're meeting at the entrance for photos." Irvine craned his neck trying to see behind Squall's shoulder. Squall quickly stepped back, pulling Rinoa tight against his back and glaring.

"Tell them we'll be there in a moment. They can go ahead and start."

Irvine raised an eyebrow, but nodded and left. Squall sighed. He hated this leadership thing, but at least Zell was gracious about following orders. He felt Rinoa squirming behind him and turned back to her once the door was completely shut. She was red and flushed, and it was only then that he realized he'd pinned both her wrists in his grip. He released her quickly, then pulled the last electrode off her other temple. The room felt warm. He stepped back from her and watched her stow the wires in the drawer by the bed.

"I'm going to go clean up." He nodded and watched her duck into the little bathroom at the back of the room. He sat down on the bed to wait and hung his face in his hands. He was such an idiot, worse than all those times Laguna had frozen up. He heard water running and sighed. He'd come so far and was yet still so helpless. The bright blue of her duster stood out on the white sheets beside him. Squall fingered the thick wool gingerly, one finger straying to trace the angel wing emblem on the back.

Rinoa stepped out of the bathroom and he jumped guiltily. She didn't seem to notice as she ran a brush through her hair while walking towards him. She paused behind him on the other side of the bed and tossed the brush onto the sheets. He stared at the glossy strands caught in the bristles as he heard the rustle of clothing behind him. The edge of the duster slid out of his range of vision and he stood so he could face her again, the bed between them. He stared at her as she got dressed and liked the slight flush of pink he saw cross her cheeks. The air between them seemed to thrum and the room felt even warmer. He felt a bit of perspiration on the back of his neck, but ignored it as she pulled on an arm warmer. His hands twitched and he felt the overwhelming desire to touch her wash over him again. Her bare feet didn't make a sound on the floor as she walked around the bed.

He shook his head hard to clear it, hoping to calm his pulse at the same time. She plopped down on the floor in front of him and he kneeled immediately, looming over her, but closer now. He licked his lips as the first sock slid over her dainty toes and then he was grabbing her wrist again. "Squall, what!?" He jerked her up, pulling her close in a hug. He could feel her chest heaving against his as she couldn't ignore the electricity between them any longer.

"Rinoa, Rinoa, Rinoa." He mumbled against her hair, curling a lock of it around his pinky finger. He pressed a kiss against the top of her head. "Thank you." He felt her freeze in his arms and slowly pulled away.

"Squall, we're going to be late. And I have no idea why you're thanking me. I'm being selfish again. I shouldn't really even be here. I've heard the rumors and all the talk. Maybe it won't be enough…" His fingers covered her lips, stilling her fears.

"What you are doing is more than anyone else could ask for. It's more even than Edea did and she was good." She opened her mouth against his fingers and he shuddered but pressed more firmly against her lips. "We'll figure it out, okay? And you're right, we do need to go. Get your shoes on." He pushed back from her and stood up, the room feeling slightly cooler again.

He stared at the wall while she finished behind him. The world was uncertain, now, he knew that. A lot of things were going to be changed and challenged and most likely he would have a say in a lot of those things. He was afraid of making the wrong decisions, but the one decision that he knew deep down wasn't wrong, was keeping Rinoa with him, no matter what relations that was bound to strain. He wondered what rumors she had been hearing and was kicking himself for not listening to Selphie's report in its entirety. He should have known that the staff and students would be talking and what Rinoa's been doing in the infirmary couldn't have helped to alleviate any fears or expectations. He pushed it from his mind; he'd deal with it when it came up. The one thing he had to do now was make it to the gates and get the photos done. He'd throttle whoever had the idea to do photos in the first place later. He turned back to her as she was standing up. He was dazzled as she threw her hair behind her shoulders and gave him a full smile.

"Ready to go?" He could only nod in reply as he got the door for her and followed her down the hallway.

He walked just slightly behind her and to the side. Voices cheerfully greeted her from every room they passed, but unintelligible whispers followed her every footstep. She stopped at the check-in desk and exchanged pleasantries with the secretary while Squall wordlessly took back his weapon from the woman. He watched as Rinoa fitted hers over her arm, then hit the spatial compression switch that kept the weapon hidden; another Balamb Garden technology that was kept secret from the rest of the world. He briefly thought about President Laguna, but she was walking again and his attention wandered. He pulled his gloves out of his pocket and pulled them on as they approached the exit gates. As they walked across the quad the wind blew Rinoa's hair into his face and he breathed deeply, relishing the smell of roses. He chuckled as her hands flying up to desperately try to smooth the wayward strands.

"Are you laughing?" Rinoa turned on him, face stretched in mock outrage.

He shook his head in negation, reaching out to help smooth her hair. He frowned slightly, regretting his gloves. She stuck her tongue out at him, then sighed in exasperation and threw her hair behind her shoulder. He followed as she resumed walking and smiled when she waved to their friends waiting for them up ahead.


	3. Document

Everyone was indeed waiting for them. He watched with a small smile as she greeted everyone, even Cid getting a peck on the cheek, contentment flooding him. The tingling seemed to grow warmer and he relaxed while Zell launched into a lecture about how the new camera worked. He didn't realize that his eyes trailed over Rinoa's every gesture as she talked with Quistis and Selphie until Irvine stepped directly in his line of view. He glared at the cowboy and Irvine and Zell cracked up laughing. The girls stopped their chatting and fixed the boys with curious stares. The photographer and Cid looked up, Cid taking the opportunity to call their attention.

"Alright guys, if you'd line up, we'd like to start now."

The next hour passed by gruelingly. Photos were taken of the entire group, just the girls, just the boys, individual; Selphie and Irvine did a few as a couple until finally everyone was dismissed except for Squall and Rinoa. The photos of the two of them together went quickly, Rinoa teasing smiles out of him to hide any awkwardness. His solo photos were done in record time and Cid dismissed him. Instead of leaving he had a seat on the curb, Lionheart unsheathed and glowing beside him. The photographer eyed him wearily, but at Cid's gesture went back to shooting Rinoa. Squall ignored the words they spoke, letting Rinoa's graceful movements and laughter put him at ease.

He tried his best not to think too much, but ended up lost in thought anyways. The tingling that he'd grown used to rose to a vibrating hum, snapping him out of his thoughts. He listened to the voices around him, trying to pinpoint what was causing the disturbance.

"It would be great if we could get a shot of you using your sorceress powers." The photographer was saying.

"I don't think that's the best idea."

"Oh, come on, it's just one shot. Garden shouldn't be stingy. With her powers…" The light bulb in his camera exploded, causing both men to jump. Squall was on his feet instantly.

"That's it, sweetheart! Come on! Show the world what you really are!" The camera snapped and Cid's arguments washed over the photographer; impotent. Squall was in front of Rinoa after only two photos could be taken. His heart constricted at the tears on her face; the veins in her neck, face and hands were standing out against her pale skin. Squall wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her tight against him under his arm. He leveled his sword at the photographer, one last picture snapping before the man realized the dire predicament he was in.

Squall glared silently, aching to slice the man to pieces, but overly conscious of Rinoa sobbing into his chest. Cid took a deep breath and stepped between Squall and the photographer. "I think that's enough photos for now. Garden will be expecting copies of those images and expects nothing published without our permission per our contract."

"Yeah man, I hear ya. Could I get an escort to the ballroom, I've got a lot of stuff."

"I don't think we'll need your services tonight."

"We had a contract."

"Our contract is terminated. A Garden boat is on standby to take you back to Deling City."

"But!"

"Leave. Now." Squall's voice broke menacingly into the argument.

The photographer looked as if he wanted to argue more, but a loud crack rang out. The glass lens of his camera fell to the pavement and shattered. In Squall's arms Rinoa suddenly felt lighter and her breath was heaving out in painful sounding gasps. He pulled her against him until his muscles ached, but his sword point didn't drop. A whip flashed over his shoulder and the photographer dropped his camera. Zell back flipped past them, grappling the photographer before Squall could recover from the shock. Rinoa felt heavier again, but he didn't loosen his grip. A shotgun barrel joined his sword point and he felt a broad hand settle on his shoulder.

"Ease up, Squall." Irvine whispered in his ear. "She needs to breath. Let us get her out of here while you clean up with that jerk."

Squall remained tense, but risked a glance down at Rinoa. She was flushed and breathing through parted lips. Her eyes were wide and distressed, the veins on her temples and neck still bulging and pulsing, but she looked in control. She nodded slightly and he let go. Her form instantly sagged into Selphie's waiting arms. The two girls shuffled quickly off to the entrance, Irvine following them with his gun still raised. Squall watched them go. Once Irvine had climbed over the first set of stairs he reholstered his gun, quickly grabbing Rinoa's other side and increasing their pace.

Squall turned back to the photographer. Zell still had the man pinned. Cid was reading through something on a clipboard while Quistis removed a piece of the camera. Squall ran a hand through his hair and put Lionheart away. He looked at Cid helplessly.

"Right." Cid cleared his throat. "Per our contract agreement we are confiscating your film. You will be paid for your time and for the damages to your equipment. A SeeD escort will return you to Deling and you are expected to honor the confidentiality clause that you signed. Failure to do so will subject you to SeeD jurisdiction. Do you have any questions?"

The photographer pulled against Zell's hold to raise his head. "Yeah, what exactly did I violate in your contract that justifies this?"

Cid leafed through the pages slowly. "Ah, here it is. You are in no way supposed to antagonize any of the special subjects during your photograph session. Failure to comply negates this contract and reverts to the desiccation clause." The photographer swore and Zell pushed his head back down to the cement. Quistis handed Cid the piece of the camera she had removed and he handed her a check. "Quistis, Zell, if you have a moment could you please escort this man to the docking port?"

"Yes sir." Quistis replied.

"Come on, you." Zell hauled the man to his feet and the three began walking back into the Garden.

Squall glared at the headmaster and Cid smiled apologetically. "He came highly recommended, though maybe this sort of thing should be handled internally from now on."

Squall snorted at that and turned to walk away. Cid's hand on his arm stopped him. "You handled that well. Remember if there's anything you'd like to ask me I'm here."

Squall held his glare a moment longer before sighing and running a hand through his hair. "I know. Thanks. It's just…this is all so new and we're still getting used to it."

"Yes…funny how the rest of your group all came running isn't it? Perhaps going through time compression has tied more than just you and Rinoa together."

"Whatever…" Squall kept his usual aloof look, but inside he was shaking as he walked off. He'd already had similar thoughts about Rinoa and Time Compression since Quistis admitted to being able to feel Rinoa in the infirmary. Was it just the time compression that would cause something like that or had something else come into play? Did Rinoa have some other power that had yet to be identified and quantified? Could any of them really trust their feelings? Squall shook his head hard, driving the last thought out. They'd already been connected to Rinoa long before the time travel and before she became a sorceress. They had to believe, for sanity at the least, that the feelings behind the connection were genuine. A flash of magic interrupted his musings.

"Did it work?"

"No, the poor thing is still dead." Squall approached the group of children who were speaking to each other. He stopped a few feet away and listened since they didn't notice him.

"How did it die?"

"I dunno…maybe it was just it's time."

"Then how did the others die?" The little girl who spoke lifted her gaze and stared right at him, shock and fear crossing her face. She snapped hurriedly into a salute and the rest of the group whirled around.

Squall approached the children warily as they all snapped into the same scared stance.

"C-Commander, sir! Pardon us for not seeing you there!" It appeared the oldest of the group spoke and the rest nodded around her in agreement.

He gave the signal for at ease, and then fixed her with a hard questioning look. "What are you doing?" Even though he did his best to phrase the question with a gentle tone they still looked scared.

The oldest girl spoke up again. "The plants are dead, sir. We were trying to cure them like we learned in class."

"What study?"

"Cadet Level 2, sir, medical program."

"Stay with me for a moment, Cadet. The rest of you are dismissed." The other children looked fearfully at the older girl before scattering. Squall smirked at their quick exit before stepping to stand next to the girl and admire the plant. He crouched down next to the pot and ran his fingers over the lip. "Hmm, no scorching." He reached delicately at a branch and sniffed the leaves. "Poison, either." Every bit of the plant appeared to be pulled down into the center of the pot.

"Cadet?" The girl jumped. "What did you observe about this plant?"

"Um…no signs of scorching so that means no fire or lightning. It didn't have a funny smell so I don't think poison. And there was no sign of water damage or the leaves being blown off which takes out wind and water magic, too. The way it seems to be pulled down is weird, so earth magic?"

"Close…it looks more like gravity magic to me."

"I'm sorry, sir. We haven't gotten to gravity in class yet." The girl's voice shook.

"Bend down." The girl's knees echoed on the pavement she dropped to them so fast. Squall picked at a leaf. "See here, the way the material of the leaf seems to have slipped?" The girl nodded. "That's how you know its gravity. Something like Quake would have affected only the bottom of the plant and not the plant as a whole. What did you cast on it?"

"Cure."

"And it didn't do much good?"

"No effect as far as I could tell."

"Hmm…" Squall pulled a small metal probe used for cleaning his gunblade out of his pocket. He scratched at the base of the tree. "See this, how it's all brown inside and not green?" The girl nodded. "It's dead."

"Should we cast life on it then?"

Squall stood. "Go ahead."

Squall stepped back and crossed his arms waiting for the girl to get started. As the glow faintly began, he stared right at the center of it. The spell looked normal enough to him and he shrugged to himself.

"Tee-hee! It worked." Squall bent over and looked at the plant. It still looked puny, but now there was green inside.

"Good. I'd like for you to keep this plant with you for the next month. You'll need to write daily updates on the plants progress down to the last detail of what you do for it. Turn the assignment into Dr. Kadowaki along with the plant at this time. Send copies of your report to Headmaster Cid, SeeD Rank A Zell Dincht, SeeD Rank A Quistis Trepe, Mistress Rinoa, and myself. Send summaries to SeeD Rank A Selphie Tilmet and SeeD Rank A Irvine Kinneas." Squall broke off as the girl's face fell and he squatted down next to her again. "This is not a punishment. I'll see to it that it goes on your permanent record as a special request with prestige." Her face brightened. "You're dismissed."

He stood up quickly and turned to leave. "Oh Commander?" He looked over his shoulder at the girl. "What caused this to happen to the plant? And do you want for me to cure the other ones too?" She gestured in the direction he was walking and he saw that all of the plants in front of him were similarly injured.

"What caused this is confidential while we're investigating. Leave the other plants, some of Dr. Kadowaki's assistants should be by for them soon. Don't get in their way."

"Yes sir!" The girl snapped a salute, but he'd already turned back on his way; new worries invading his mind. As he turned left to head to the dorms he noticed with dismay that all of the plants in this part of Garden had also been killed. He hoped they hadn't taken her to the quad for any reason or Selphie's head might explode. The lights moved the shadows slightly and he looked around for the disturbance. All of the fixtures seemed fine. He was puzzled for a moment until the lapping of water caught his attention. That lapping water gave him a dark feeling and he sincerely hoped it was just because of the ocean and not something Rinoa did. No one had given thought to her sinking the Garden and he didn't want for that to turn into one of the rumors floating around, he was sure there were enough of them as it is. As he passed the cafeteria a renewed since of urgency caused him to quicken his steps. He scowled as Irvine came into view.


	4. Exposure

Irvine paced the dorm room in agitation; 6 paces to the window, then 6 back to the door. He'd taken 1,392 steps. He could feel Selphie's eyes following his every move. He was doing his best to calm down. A part of him wanted to go kill that photographer, another part just wanted to return to Galbadia Garden and his life as a loner. He tossed another nervous glance at Rinoa. She hadn't stirred from her place on the couch, her head in Selphie's lap. He wished Squall would come soon. He didn't sign on to deal with this sort of craziness, no matter how cute a form it took.

They were in Selphie's dorm against his better judgment. He'd wanted to take Rinoa straight back to the infirmary, but Selphie had insistently tugged on his arm until he'd given in. They had almost made it inside when Rinoa had exploded. He'd seen it a hundred times before, but this was different, there wasn't a battle; no enemies to fry. She'd burned out the lights before calming down. He felt a little like a coward, cringing against the wall and trying to avoid the electricity. Selphie had rushed right in, taking Rinoa's hands and talking her down…literally. It was the first time he'd felt those wings and the feeling still gave him goose bumps. While he was terrified, really terrified, little boy screaming at a monster in a closet terrified, another part of him had been elated; exhilarated. It confused him badly, but confusion wasn't his strong point. His pacing now was an effort to walk it off.

It wasn't working. They'd been lucky that only a few students were in the hallway. They'd been even luckier that all of those students were still alive. Irvine thought back to all of the dead plants that led from the Garden entrance straight to Selphie's room. He didn't think Rinoa was even aware she was doing that and he doubted Selphie had noticed. Those dead plants were worse than any lightning bolt. That was an uncontrolled kind of killing…something unnatural. He shook his head to clear it and Rinoa sat up.

"Irvine…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Her voice sounded weak, but he was relieved to hear it.

"It's alright, Darling. You don't need to worry about me. Everything's fine." He was proud of how steady his voice was and he even managed his usual laid back grin. He plopped next to her on the couch, careful not to touch her skin.

"Do you think they hurt that photographer?"

"Squall wouldn't do something like that no matter how mad he is." Selphie piped up.

"I meant Zell. He was really rough." Rinoa said and Selphie laughed. Irvine did his best to join in. "Guys I'm serious."

"I'm sure he's fine, Rinoa." Irvine said.

"Yeah, Cid probably just kicked him off the Garden."

Rinoa slumped back against the couch and Irvine felt her arm rub against his. He bit his tongue to keep from jumping. That tingling she always seemed to have with her felt concentrated where they touched. He was suddenly very glad he'd kept his coat on. "Do you think he'll be mad at me?"

"No." Both he and Selphie answered in unison.

"You guys don't even know who I'm talking about."

"Cid." They both replied. Irvine felt the skin on the back of his neck crawl.

"He might want you to fix the flowers, though. The lights he won't care about." Irvine couldn't help himself. He had to see if she knew.

"The flowers?" This time both girls asked in unison.

"Yeah…don't worry about it. I'll take care of it." He watched Rinoa shift unconsciously and met Selphie's eyes over her head. Selphie looked confused. He mouthed later at her. _Squall. _"He'll be here soon." He wasn't sure if he was responding to a whisper or just an unspoken plea. Her fingers were on her necklace.

"I know."

A few more minutes passed in awkward silence before Rinoa spoke up again. "I've been thinking…" Both heads turned to look at her and she seemed to shrink even more into the couch. "Maybe I should go to Esthar…see if that crazy doctor can silence my powers or something…or maybe just put me back in that memorial." Selphie took her hand and Irvine slipped his arm around her shoulders. The two girls were so small he ended up getting Selphie, too.

"Rinoa…we don't want that. Please don't go." Selphie's eyes were very shiny.

"If Squall heard you say that he would be angry." Irvine tried to keep his voice steady. "I think the rest of us would be, too. You're needed here. There's too much at stake for you to run and hide. If you really want to help those SeeDs in the future, then being a strong example of what a sorceress is supposed to be is the best way. People will accept you because of who you are, not what. And anyone harboring a grudge will have to get through us first. You came through time because you cared, you pushed us ahead and went back, because you cared. Don't let your fear drive you to forget who you are."

Rinoa nodded. "That goes for you, too." She whispered and he kissed her cheek. His path finally felt steady again since he'd faced Ultimecia. The tension finally leaked from the room and the three relaxed together. Selphie all smiles again, pulled a deck of triple triad from one of her hidden pockets.

"Anyone up for a challenge?" Her eyes glinted mischievously. He rolled his eyes. Triple Triad was not something he excelled at.

"Not really. It's kind of creepy how they put us on the cards." Rinoa replied.

Selphie sighed and the cards disappeared. Irvine felt relieved. The last thing he wanted to do right now was play a boring card game. A knock at the door caused the three of them to jump. Irvine caught himself looking to Rinoa, the same as Selphie and was slightly disgusted. Rinoa just shrugged.

"Come in!" Selphie yelled and Irvine quickly removed his arm from around the two girls.

"Mrs. Kramer." Rinoa sighed out relieved at the same time as Selphie exclaimed "Matron!"

Irvine stood as Selphie danced to the door to pull Edea into the room. "I'll let you guys have some girl time. See you upstairs." He slid out the door, ignoring the cries that followed him. Truth be told, he was a bit angry at how he ran out, but he just didn't feel like facing Matron, yet. He wondered briefly if Squall's brooding was catching. And Squall was the cause of the problem.

When he'd first joined up with the gang he'd had trouble connecting the cold, aloof SeeD with the little boy he used to play with. He had started to emerge slowly, first during the assassination attempt, then at the prison and later with Rinoa. Irvine trusted Squall, hell, he trusted the whole group. He would do what was asked without hesitation, without question. But, while he was lying in that bed for all those uncounted hours, his mind had slowly started to review everything, looking for any place he could improve. And then once he'd finished that he'd moved onto more philosophical thinking, something he was entirely unused to. As he analyzed every decision, every call Squall had made Irvine eventually reached one horrifying conclusion. Squall really was meant to lead.

He'd first questioned orders, to himself of course, during the missile base mission. He hadn't understood why Zell wasn't put on the team over him or Quistis. He thought he understood now. They were the three freshest fighters and Rinoa, no matter how brave, was still a mission. The next time had been at the Lunar Base. He'd been mildly upset when Squall chose Selphie to go into outer space. Her shiny new medals on the bedstand explained it all. She was a messenger SeeD, trained to hit fast and hard, but most importantly, trained to get the message back to base. He hadn't known that during the Ultimecia crisis and now the knowledge that she was privy to every sensitive bit of information about their mission and a glance or gesture from Squall would send her running while they stayed and died was hard to swallow.

And Selphie's job explained a lot of the actions by Zell and Quistis, too. Why sometimes she was cured as someone blocked a blow for her. She was number two on the importance list, right below Rinoa. Irvine flashed a light smile at two girls passing him in the hall, trying to distract his mind from his gloomy thoughts. All this debate was just a way for him to ignore what he was really afraid of; being separated and forgotten by everyone again. He considered turning into the cafeteria, but the familiar sound of leather and metal tinkling stopped him in his tracks. He smirked at himself, shaking his head. It was his training as a covert sniper that allowed him to identify people so quickly.

"What are you smiling at?" Squall's voice came out in a snarl which cause Irvine's smile to broaden.

"Nothing much." Irvine replied as he fell into step with Squall and headed back to the dorms. They walked in silence until the first hallway. Irvine suddenly remembered that no one called maintenance about the exploded lights. Squall bent down and fingered a piece of glass.

"She turned again?" Squall asked, his voice subdued but no longer angry.

"Not completely. She was upset, so a little slipped out." Irvine thought he heard a whispered curse, but ignored it, offering a hand up to Squall.

"Come on. She's waiting and we still have a party to get to." Squall nodded and took the offered hand. Irvine pulled him up, relieved that his gesture was accepted. They resumed walking to Selphie's room. When they turned down the next to last corridor Irvine spoke up again. "Matron's in there with them."

Squall's pace didn't slow. "Quistis is up in Cid's office. Zell took the film to the library, there's equipment there or something."

"The photographer?"

"Being escorted back to Dollet. The film was confiscated. He's been instructed not to speak."

"But you don't think he'll stay quiet?"

"Could anyone?"

"Garden could organize a smear campaign, discredit him, ruin him…"

"That would just be more suspicious. Transparency is the only way."

"Yeah…I'll take care of the mess in the hall, then head up to the party." Irvine unclipped his rifle holster. "Put this in Selphie's room for me?" Squall nodded and Irvine handed over the weapon. Irvine turned, heading back the way he'd come.

Irvine head voices as he approached the hallway with the lights out and he slowed down, taking care to not make any noise with his boots. Furtive whispers floated around the corner and he heard the sloshing of water. Peeking around, he saw two boys with buckets and sponges. He was confused when the boys started washing a scorch mark on the wall.

"Hey!" Both boys turned to look at him with alarm. "What are you guys doing?" One of them dropped a sponge and both stood facing him, looking at the floor as he approached.

"I said what are you doing?"

They looked him up and down, then looked at each other. The slightly shorter of the two spoke up. "We're cleaning the hallway, sir."

"Whose orders?"

"No one gave an order, sir." He looked them over carefully, taking in their young age. "If no one gave an order, why have you taken it upon yourself to act?" They looked startled at his tone and the taller one hesitated before speaking up.

"Sir, we, um…we didn't want for Mistress Rinoa to get in trouble. She won't be in trouble will she?"

Irvine's mouth fell slack in shock before he disciplined himself. He bent down to his knee so he could look them in the face. "No, Rinoa won't be in trouble, but you should ask before you do something like this. She's trying to help SeeD and knowing more about what happened could be helpful. Did you consider that?" Both boys shook their head and paled.

"We didn't mess anything up, did we?" Irvine did his best to smile at them.

"No, everything's okay. The commander sent me to clean this up. Do you guys mind helping?"

"No, we don't mind!"

"What do we do?"

Irvine grasped each one by a shoulder. "Well, first things first, we need to find out if anything here is useful. So, we need to get someone who will know. One of you could go get Dr. Kadowaki for me." Both boys shivered, but the taller one nodded. "And the other could go down the hall to the SeeD wing and update the commander." The smaller one looked nervous at this.

"Don't worry, the commander is really nice. He helped me when Galbadia Garden attacked us." The taller one spoke up.

"That's right, he is nice." Irvine stood up and saluted the boys. "You have your orders, gentlemen. Dismissed."

"Yes sir!" They responded in unison and saluted before running at full speed in opposite directions.

As the boys darted off Irvine looked around, unsure of what he should do. With a sigh he walked down the hallway to the janitors' closet. The door was locked, but easy to pick. He grabbed a broom and dustpan and got to work sweeping up the bits of glass. He knew Squall would be torn between waiting for the girls and coming back to supervise the hallway clean up. He figured he was probably expected to wait even if it wasn't a direct order. A few minutes of sweeping and he heard Squall's familiar step approaching. He paused in his sweeping to shoot off a cocky salute. Squall stopped a few feet away and Irvine imagined he could hear teeth grinding. He waited with practiced patience.

He didn't have to wait long. "You got the younger cadets to help?"

"Nope, they were already here when I got back. Figured their going to talk anyways, so they might as well be proud they could help." Squall rolled his eyes. "Speaking of which, where's that one who went to get you anyways?"

"I sent him to the library to get Zell."

"Quistis?"

"She doesn't need to be bothered. I'll have Zell make the report." Irvine nodded, but before he could say anything else more people joined them in the hallway. Dr. Kadowaki and two assistants were trailed by the huffing young kid Irvine had sent to fetch them.

Dr. Kadowaki let out a low whistle, "What happened here?"

Squall looked sharply at Irvine as both SeeDs straightened up to salute. "Rinoa was upset due to harassment from the photographer. Selphie and I escorted her to the dorms. On the way she had a bit of trouble controlling her emotions and began to transmute to her sorceress form. Selphie managed to calm her before full transmutation took place. The hallway took collateral damage due to proximity during the transmutation." Irvine swore he could hear Squall's teeth again.

The doctor looked around before gesturing to her two assistants. The assistants split up and began scraping samples off the wall. "Was anyone hurt?"

"Negative."

"Where is Rinoa now?"

Squall spoke up before Irvine could. "She's in Selphie's dorm with Selphie and Mrs. Kramer. I'd rather she not be antagonized anymore today. The party is starting soon." The doctor and Squall stared at each other long enough for Irvine to feel uncomfortable before the doctor relented.

"Very well, I'll leave her be." The doctor looked at an assistant, "And some of that glass, please." She turned back to Squall and Irvine. "Is there anything else?"

Irvine swallowed nervously and prepared to answer before Squall again beat him to it. "I'm sure you've already noticed the dead plants. They lead from the Garden entrance to here. If you don't need them please instruct maintenance to remove and replace them before morning."

"A sample is already being taken and maintenance is working on replacing them." Squall nodded in reply then glanced around helplessly. Irvine smirked at his awkwardness and Squall glared at him. Irvine laughed as Squall spun on his heel and headed back down the hallway to the girls. Irvine went back to sweeping quietly while Dr. Kadowaki and her assistants finished getting their samples. The two boys hovered on the edge and Irvine nodded at them that they can finish cleaning. He smiled to himself as they scrubbed at the scorch marks on the wall, satisfied that at least to the students of Garden, Rinoa was accepted. As the Dr. and her entourage left the hallway a few more doors opened and some more students came out to help. A few more minutes passed before the students startled and dropped their cleaning supplies, dashing back into their dorms. Irvine heard the familiar squeaking of Zell's sneakers and leaned his broom back against the wall.

"Hey man! You ready to Pah-tay?" Zell slid to a stop next to him. "Where is everybody?"

"They're in Selphie's dorm." The two started walking down the hall together. "How'd the photos turn out?"

"The couple that I saw came out pretty good, the rest are still running."

"Think we'll have a say in which ones get chosen?"

"Probably. You seen Quistis?" Irvine shook his head and reached out for the access panel. The door slid open to reveal Selphie and Squall engaged in a triple triad game while Rinoa looked on.

"Irvy! Zell! Party time?" Selphie immediately threw her cards down and hopped up.

"You bet!" Zell high-fived her while Squall pulled Rinoa to her feet, card games forgotten.

"Where's Matron?" Irvine asked.

Squall shrugged. "Probably went out one of the side tunnels. Let's go."

"Quistis?" Rinoa asked.

Irvine and Zell exchanged looks and shrugged. "You know how she is. Punctuality is a pride of a SeeD." Selphie declared and they all cracked up as they filed out of the room. Irvine felt a little relieved that Rinoa didn't know exactly where Quistis was, but his uneasiness came back as they all filed into the hallway. Zell walked in front of everyone else, Rinoa and Squall together behind him, while he and Selphie followed them. They seemed to fall into escort position naturally. He was so lost in thought he missed the joke as everyone, even Squall, laughed around him. He wondered briefly why he was the only one unsettled as they waited for the elevator.


	5. Converse

Quistis fought not to sigh as she stood in front of the elevator. The elevator chimed and she looked up. Two girls stepped out and she fought another sigh. She ignored them as they giggled passed her. The clack of their footsteps seemed to echo around her skull and she was suddenly glad that she'd gone a little overboard with the champagne.

"Where are they?" She whispered aloud. Zell and Rinoa being late she'd come to expect by now. The two of them were always up to something. Squall was a toss up. He had become more punctual with his promotion, but if he was dreading the event he was usually dragging his feet. Selphie and Irvine being late was another matter. The two of them were rarely tardy for anything. In Irvine's case it only happened during rare periods of insubordination. Selphie was only ever delayed if her target moved, and Quistis hadn't moved.

When Matron and Headmaster Cid had left her at the elevators, she'd been assured that the others would be right up. Matron had just left them. She felt slightly left out that they had all been together while she was alone, but she shrugged it off. The feeling was too familiar. It's not that she'd been left out, but she'd left them behind.

The hallway felt too warm and she shifted on her feet. It wasn't really warm, just something reacting. She sighed in relief as she realized Rinoa was coming. Hopefully they'd all be with her. That she could now feel Rinoa was very confusing. Quistis had always had a bit of a sixth sense about Squall and to a lesser extent Zell and Him, but this thing with Rinoa was different. It wasn't something she'd learned. She'd woken up in the classroom at Balamb Garden at her teaching desk with all this anxiety and knowledge. She'd met Zell at the base of the elevator. He'd been found snoring in the library.

They'd been frantic not knowing where the others were. Though where they'd landed was far preferable to where Selphie ended up. They'd gotten a call from the Ragnarok. Selphie had woken up in the pilot's chair while the thing was racing towards Esthar. She'd parked at Fisherman's Horizon to ask for clearance from the city, then headed to the Presidential Palace and picked up President Loire. That left Irvine to worry about. They were in full panic, refusing to rest or eat or even unjunction trying to find him. Cid was powerless to talk them down and at one point Zell and Xu broke down to physically fighting in the control room, only to stop with Selphie's arrival.

Selphie had flown for a while, dropping Laguna and his companions in Winhill before making passes over Galbadia looking for Irvine. That he hadn't arrived with her only increased the anxiety. Zell had given Selphie only a few minutes to clean up before he'd bodily carried her back to the Ragnarok, her hair still dripping. Quistis had waited in the cockpit, her requisitioning of the jet done in record time. Selphie had finally passed out, her exhaustion getting to her, by the time Zell made his way to the cockpit. Quistis could still feel the shock when Zell had plopped down in a chair, too tired to even bother putting Selphie down and joined her in slumber. She'd felt more alone and envious in that moment than she'd ever felt in her life. It wasn't a romantic envy, just a jealousy of their closeness; that somehow after all they'd been through she was still on the outskirts of the circle.

She'd flown aimlessly, the a.c. on full blast to stay awake. She dutifully marked off a search grid, something Selphie had failed to do. A flash of red light over Centra had caught her eye before the sensor on the ship started blinking. A tiny warm hand had grasped hers when she clutched the armrest and she jumped in surprise.

"You found Irvine." Selphie's voice came out tired, none of her usual sparkle remained. Quistis nodded and curled up her hand, Selphie's fingers turning instead of pulling away. "Let's go get him, then."

As they got closer Zell woke up with a groan. "Is he at G-Garden?"

"How'd you know?" Quistis asked, not taking her eyes off the trees.

"You and I woke up in familiar places. I assumed he would, too."

"Yeah, but what about me? I woke up driving this stupid thing." Selphie spoke up.

Zell hesitated before he answered and the red rim of Galbadia Garden broke over the tree line. Quist squeezed Selphie's fingers in anticipation as Zell found his voice. "Selphie, you hadn't been at Balamb for very long before we left it again. And our enemy tore apart your previous home. This probably was the place you were most familiar with."

Quistis could barely make out a speck of brown on the Garden hull. "Yeah, I guess that's true. I just didn't want to think of it like that." Zell's hand landed on Quistis' shoulder and she sighed. She knew he'd wrapped an arm around Selphie and was just leaning on her to see the operations screens. She was taken aback when he kissed her cheek softly. "Look! There he is!" Selphie's voice cracked.

Quistis looked ahead, horrified at Irvine's situation. He was precariously balanced on the edge of Garden, one arm clinging to a cable while he balanced on the rungs of what used to be a gate. Selphie's hand trembled.

"Oh man! We've got to get him now!" Zell cried out, breaking through Quistis' shock.

Her training quickly reasserting itself, she took command. "Zell, the cargo bay!" He ran off without reply. Quistis pulled her hand from Selphie's and stood up. "Selphie, you're the best pilot." She pushed the smaller girl gently into the chair and reached over her shoulder to flip the com on in the cargo hangar. "Zell, can you hear me?"

"I'm here."

"Okay, good. There should be a hoisting mechanism in there."

"Got it."

"Snap it around yourself and wait at the edge. I'll be down there in a minute."

"Yes ma'am."

Quistis left the com on so Zell could hear the plan and directed her attention to Selphie. "How long can you hold us stead for?"

"As long as you need."

Quistis looked at her sharply, but decided to accept the response.

"Okay. We're going to hover right over him. Zell's going to lower me down. I'm going to buckle with Irvine, and then Zell can use the hoist to get us back aboard. Shouldn't take too long."

"Quistis?" Zell's voice crackled out of the speaker.

"What?"

"Shouldn't I go down to get Irvine instead of you?"

"No, you're stronger in case the hoist gives out and I have my whip to catch me if needed."

"Roger that." Selphie giggled.

"Listen for our yells." Quistis directed at Selphie before squeezing her shoulder and walking out of the cockpit.

Quistis remembered being honestly nervous, but swallowing it down. The plan to get Irvine had gone off without a hitch and they'd met the Garden in the Estharian Strait. Quistis didn't remember too much after that. The Garden authorities trying to talk them into resting; Zell curled up on the floor sobbing; caked blood flaking like rust off Irvine's boots; the veins in Selphie's left eye popping with strain; and finally relief. The four of them had felt it at once, but Quistis noticed the looks Edea and Cid exchanged. Selphie had pushed Nida out of the way and immediately steered the Garden into the Gulf of Tears. Squall's beacon had activated as the Garden circled around the headwind off the sea cliffs to approach the orphanage from the north. Irvine's sharpshooter eyes, enhanced with the spotter binoculars had been the first to find them in the flower field. Zell's worried face was the last thing she remembered before Rinoa in the infirmary. She preferred to think of it as going ahead instead of being the first to give in.

She felt a tingling in her toes join the warmth a moment before the familiar vibration of the elevator ran through the floor. Zell's hearty laugh and Selphie's giggling preceded the ding of the bell. Quistis swallowed her irritation down and forced a smile as the doors slid open. She glanced over everyone in the elevator, relieved that at least Selphie and Irvine had the grace to look slightly embarrassed. As Zell stepped out she fell into stride next to him. "It's about time you all made it. I think even the last of the stragglers are already at the party."

"Yeah, well it happens." Zell said.

"And it's not like the party really starts until we get there anyways!" Selphie piped up from behind.

Irvine stepped in front of her to get the door as Zell grabbed the other one. Quistis threw him a grateful nod and he tilted his hat to her. The little gesture was annoying as usual. She surveyed the room as everyone filed in behind her. She was correct in her assumption that they would be the last to arrive. From the looks of things their delay had in no way slowed down the celebration. The party was in full swing and the alcohol was flowing. Still, the room was empty compared to the usual celebrations. They'd lost some SeeDs in spite of Rinoa's efforts and a ball without clients was strange. She spotted Angelo in a corner eating hot dogs and smiled. At least there was one odd guest. They'd all become attached to Rinoa's pet and in her case she warmed up to the dog faster than the owner. Zell offered his arm and she took it. He guided them towards the sound equipment where Cid and Matron were waiting patiently. She stepped to the side so Squall could move forward and speak for the group, pushing her feelings down.

"Headmaster, Matron." Squall nodded in greeting. "Please excuse our late arrival."

Quistis hid a chuckle behind her hand as Cid answered. "Squall, everyone. No excuse necessary, this party is for all of you after all. If you'd just indulge me for a few moments as we address your fellow SeeDs, I'll let you get to the festivities." Squall made one of his gestures to the podium and Quistis stepped quickly to fall into place behind it as Cid cleared his throat. "Good evening everyone!" The crowd quieted and turned their attention to the Headmaster. Quistis felt her breath catch as all of those eyes fell on them. The thrumming that always seemed to be in her fingertips when she was near Rinoa sped up. She found herself stepping closer to the rest of the group. "I hope you are all enjoying yourselves!" Cid was silent a moment as a cheer went up. "I just want to take this moment to thank all of you. Without the support of every person in this room, our fight would have been lost." Cid cleared his throat as heads around the room bowed. "I believe your commander has a few words he'd like to share." Cid stepped back awkwardly, overcome with the moment.

Quistis held her breath as Squall stepped forward. "Hello everyone." Squall shifted his weight as he hesitated. Quistis found herself copying the movement. "Headmaster Cid is correct. Without your support, not only would the fight have been lost, but everything would have been lost. This party is for you, you who stayed and fought and bled so that the world could still exist today. You have my sincerest gratitude. Thank you." The ballroom was deathly silent as Squall bowed to the crowd. Quistis felt overcome, he once again surprised her with this outpouring of emotion. She scanned the crowd, the shock and pride on everyone's faces matching what she felt. And then she bowed as well. Squall didn't just speak for himself, but for her and everyone who climbed that wretched castle. Not just the SeeDs in this room, but all of the SeeDs to come, they were the rungs of a horrible ladder of sacrifice that had to be climbed to victory. Something she'd known but hadn't really understood until this moment. After a few moments, she straightened back up as did the entire ballroom who'd bowed with Squall.

"And so let's celebrate!" She smirked as she watched Squall throw his hands up, feebly attempting to bring back the revelry. An awkward pause and some in the crowd began clapping out of pity. Quistis brought her hand up to her mouth to stifle a rising giggle. Selphie and Zell quickly stepped forward to either side of Squall.

"What our commander means is, PARTEH!" They exclaimed in unison, Zell following it up with a high backflip while Selphie spun a cartwheel. The crowd cheered, the music came back on, and Squall's failed effort at enthusiasm was quickly forgotten.

"That wasn't too bad." She said as Squall stepped back in place next to Rinoa.

"I told Headmaster Cid that I didn't want to say anything."

"You spoke well…except for that little ending bit." Quistis replied.

"Yeah...good thing Selphie and Zell are here." Rinoa tossed in. Quistis followed Rinoa's gaze to where Selphie and Zell were at the front of the stage, dancing together in an effort to lead the crowd.

"You want to dance?" Quistis looked over to find Squall and Rinoa had moved closer together; the statement hung between the two of them.

"Yes, but not up here." Rinoa replied. Quistis tried her best to look casual as she walked past them towards the stairs and Irvine.

"Okay." Squall's reply came a few moments later than a normal person's, but at least he responded. She didn't have to look back to know that he'd hesitantly taken Rinoa's hand and was following her towards the stairs. Irvine fell into step beside her at the stairs. She took his offered arm and let him steer her towards the buffet.

"Punch?" She shook her head and grabbed a glass of champagne. She took a zip and watched him ladle his own drink. She'd gotten used to his quiet over the course of their adventure, but something about it now was unsettling.

"Irvine?" She started when he was finished and they had both taken places by the wall. She continued when he tilted his head towards her. "You seem a bit lost in thought. Is there anything you would like to talk about?" She waited patiently as he let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't know where to start."

"Start with who, then why, then your available actions."

"Matron." He muttered under his breath. Quistis was shocked, she thought since Edea had passed on the sorceress power that everything was okay now; that Edea was no longer a threat. Quistis glanced to where Squall and Rinoa were dancing.

"You think she's still a threat?"

Irvine huffed. "No, dammit, I feel bad about taking a shot at her. Squall said my shot was perfect, that only a very powerful protect kept her alive."

"Your emotions don't make any sense. You were doing what you had to do."

Irvine looked up from his gaze on the floor to glare at her. "I might as well be talking to a wall, honey." He replied coldly before he turned to go.

"Wait!" She put a hand on his arm to stop him. "That wasn't how I meant it." She continued when he didn't shake her off. "I mean it's not your fault or hers. It was just a bad situation. Since you're sorry about that, maybe you should tell her. Make it a formal apology?" Her last sentence ended in a question as insecurity crept into her thoughts. She'd failed as a leader and instructor, who was she to tell anyone anything?

"You know, that's not such a bad idea." He turned to face her finally and gave her a good long look. It was rare to see him so serious and she blushed. Finally he continued. "You do better when you say what you're really thinking and not what you think is proper. Excuse me."

She was left staring after him in shock as he sauntered off to refill his drink.


End file.
